Feed me your love
by tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Alex comes home from a DEO mission with a few bruises and is exhausted. But she's got the best cure in the world: the love and care from her wife and daughter. Inspired by a sentence I saw on Tumblr: "Lie in bed with me and give me soft, sleepy kisses until I fall asleep in your arms."


It's an early night at the Danvers-Sawyer household.

There's a mission today at the DEO, leaving several bruises on Alex. Nothing major though, fortunately.

Alex was sent home by J'onn after debriefing and being checked out by Dr. Hamilton.

Maggie's already home with Jamie, preparing for dinner, by the time Alex gets home.

"Mommy!" Alex is attacked by the small figure of Jamie as soon as she has placed her service weapon into the drawer besides Maggie's.

Alex is more than happy to see her little girl after a long day of work but she can't help to let out a whimper when Jamie collide into her.

"Hey babygirl!" Alex greets sweetly and bends down to hug her daughter.

And of course Maggie has noticed that little whimper of Alex. After all, she's a detective, she detects.

"You okay babe?" Maggie asks with a concerned tone while picking Jamie up.

"Yeah just tired" Alex half lies, not wanting Jamie to know she's hurt.

But Maggie knows that there's an underlying message and makes a mental note to check with Alex later the night.

"Come on little one, go wash up. Dinner's almost ready" Maggie sets Jamie back down onto the floor before pulling Alex in for a kiss.

"Welcome home, my love"

Alex sighs contently into Maggie's embrace, letting herself relax against her wife.

"Go change then we can eat" Maggie says softly, stroking Alex's hair

Alex nods, leaning in for another kiss before heading into their bedroom.

Alex nearly dozes off with Jamie in her lap. They have finished dinner and are sitting on the couch, Jamie babbling to her mommy about her day at the kindergarten.

"Mommy?" Jamie looks up to her mommy confusedly when she doesn't get a respond from Alex.

"Yes baby?" Alex is startled by Jamie's soft voice.

"You are falling asleep"

"Sorry babygirl, mommy's just tired" Alex gives Jamie a sheepish yet tired smile.

"It's okay mommy" The little girl settles back into her mother's front and give Alex a hug, melting Alex's heart.

"Awww, aren't my girls cute?" Maggie says, joining them at the couch and dropping kisses onto both Alex's and Jamie's head.

"Mama, mommy's sleepy" Jamie tells Maggie while leaning towards Maggie for cuddle.

Alex passes her five-year-old to her wife, sighing with relieve as the weight of Jamie leaves her aching muscles.

"Oh is she? Then why don't we go draw her a bath and then it's also your bed time little one" Maggie says tickling Jamie's stomach a bit, gaining a chain of giggling from the little girl.

"Stop tickling me mama, mommy needs her bath!" Jamie says with a squeak, wiggling away from Maggie's tickle.

Maggie lets Jamie go and the little girl runs off to the bathroom.

"Al? You sure you're okay?" Maggie asks, scooting closer to Alex.

"Yeah, Dr. Hamilton cleared me. Only a few minor bruises, no broken bones"

"Good. You stay here, I better go check on our little monkey before she floods our bathroom"

While Alex's enjoying the bath drown by her wife and daughter, Maggie is settling Jamie to her nightly routine.

Alex is more than grateful to have her wife being so considerate and her daughter being as sweet as ever. She closes her eyes and let the hot water wash over her body, relieving the ache of her muscles.

Alex brings herself out of the bathtub reluctantly when she feels like falling asleep, couldn't risk catching a cold. She dries off and gets dressed before heading back into the bedroom.

"Mags?" Alex calls out to her wife sleepily.

"Yeah babe?" Maggie emerges from the doorway of the bedroom. She just finished tucking Jaime in.

"Come to bed" Alex has already curled under the duvet.

Maggie smiles sweetly while padding towards the bed. The agent is all badass out on the field, but back at home? She's just a big softie.

"Hmmm you're comfy" Alex mutters, snuggling into Maggie once she has settled on the bed.

"And you're cute" Maggie teases, tucking a strand of Alex's short hair behind her ear.

"Am not, I'm badass"

"Whatever you say babe" Maggie drops a kiss onto Alex's temple.

"Hold me till I fall asleep?" Alex asks, her body aching for Maggie's comfort and warmth.

"Of course love" She once again leans down to kiss Alex, starting from her forehead, her nose, her cheek and lastly her lips.

"I love you" Alex closes her eyes, fully relaxes and lets sleep take over.

"You too. Forever" Maggie replies, staring at her wife's sleeping form lovingly, stroking her hair softly and pressing soft kisses to Alex from time to time.

Moments of tranquility passed and Maggie's eyelids are also growing heavier. She presses one final kiss onto Alex's forehead before falling asleep also.


End file.
